bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mina Ashido
|romaji= Ashido Mina |alias= |birthday= July 30 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, Current) |gender= Female |height= 159 cm (5'3") |hair= Pink |eye= Yellow |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Acid |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Bakugo |fightingstyle= Medium Range Support |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Ashido Mina}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mina's skin is tinted a pink color due to her acid quirk. She has black sclera and yellow irises. She has unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She is of medium height and set more broadly than some of her other female classmates. During school hours she wears the normal female school uniform. Her hero costume consists of a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wears a white mask as well. The boots are custom made to allow her to secrete acid from her feet to slide around. Her winter costume is similar but now has sleeves that go just above her elbows and a fur collar that connects at her chin instead of being un-done, her vest is now also longer and acts more like a jacket. On the sleeves, a large hexagonal patch with "P" is stitched on, which is the initial for her hero name. Mina Winter suit.png|Winter Suit Personality Mina is cheerful and most of the time seen with a smile on her face. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, out of relief, out of sadness and out of frustration. However, she is still very easygoing, having no problem being completely naked in front of other people, however, she still doesn't appreciate being peeped at by Minoru Mineta. Mina is also very sociable and eager to engage in social situations and is shown to become very upset when she is denied an opportunity to be at a gathering or event she looks forward to. It is shown that before entering U.A., Mina would condemn bullying in middle school. She is capable of standing up for people even when she herself is scared, going as far as to put herself between her friends and a dangerous, intimidating figure in order to keep them safe, doing whatever she could to prevent the situation from escalating further. She is something of a romantic and is very interested in the lovelives of other people. She gets easily excited when she suspects people to have feelings for others, as shown when she excitedly asked Uraraka who she's in love with or when she reacted gleefully when Ms. Joke asked Aizawa to marry her. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Mina has the best reflexes out of the girls and almost all people in Class 1-A. She was capable of easily dodging Yuga Aoyama's energy attacks. Later melting several balls launched toward her at high speed with precise flicks. Dancing Talent: Mina is extremely skilled at dancing, being capable of pulling breakdance moves with little effort. She can also teach an amateur into becoming a decent dancer in little time. Quirk : Mina's Quirk allows her to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity. She can use it offensively but has shown utility as well such as melting handholds for herself to climb with. She is also known to secrete the acid from her feet in order to slide around. Super Moves * : Mina's special move. By maximizing her acid's solubility and viscosity, Mina creates a gelatinous acid wall that blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened balls (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. Stats Equipment Acidproof Shoes: Mina wears special shoes that have holes in their soles, that let Mina secrete acid from her feet. The shoes are not damaged by the acid. Mina can use this to slide across the ground on her acid. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Team Bakugo vs. Team Monoma: Win *Yuga Aoyama vs. Mina Ashido: Win *Mina Ashido vs. Fumikage Tokoyami: Lose Final Exams Arc *Denki Kaminari & Mina Ashido vs. Nezu: Lose Trivia *Mina's design during the preliminary stages of the series was relatively similar to her final design, albeit with a lankier physique. This design also possessed longer, more elaborate horns, visible blushes on her cheeks and slightly longer hair. **Because the twisted horns were considered difficult to draw, this design was eventually dropped, with the current Mina design having smaller, simpler horns. *Mina's known U.A. data is as follows: **Mina is student No. 2 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 9th during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. **Ranks 19th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. *Mina's surname name "Ashido" is almost homophonous to the Japanese pronunciation of . The first kanji in her given name, "三" ("three"), can be read as "san", which is also the pronunciation of the Japanese word for "acid" (酸). *Mina's initial choice of her hero name, Alien Queen, is a direct reference to movie , where the titular creature of the film is an extraterrestrial being that possesses acidic blood. *Mina's favorite foods are natto and okra. She also likes dancing. *In My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive, Mina's profile mistakenly lists her birthday as July 15. Quotes References Site Navigation es:Mina Ashido it:Mina Ashido pt-br:Mina Ashido pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Chiba